narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Takezō
Background was born in the township of in the Land of Iron. His father no longer was in the village, and did not visit; as a result, deduced correctly that he was not wanted. His mother also did not want to have much to with him; as a result he grew up mostly wild, spending much of his time in the mountains around the village. At the age of thirteen, he defeated a much older, more experienced samurai; taking his swords and armor for himself. Despite the common path of samurai joining the service of the Iron Daimyō, Takezō chose to go his own way, becoming a "samurai without a master" or Rōnin, but still acting in the interest of the general good, and gathering a small company of loyal fighters. After a time, their services brought them to the Land of Rain, where they were hired by a neighboring district to destabilize Tekkō by overthrowing its ruler. When he first attacked the ruler of Tekkō, she slaughtered his forces, and Takezō was the only survivor. Her near-invisible senbon and deadly ninjutsu led to his taking heavy wounds, the above-average quality of his armor the only thing that spared him. Taken in by a family in the area that had lost much to the Two Tyrants, Takezō was nursed back to health. Leading a portion of Tekkō's militia against her again, along with three shinobi, his improved sword and chakra skills proved able to stand up to her, with her being pierced by his sword. Appearance Personality is a very serious, driven person, with a turn towards the melancholy. He ruminates sometimes on why he was not wanted as a child, and why exactly he was born. After his surprising talent for swordsmanship was discovered, he decided his life goal was to become the world's greatest swordsman. He has abandonment issues from the perceived betrayal of his father leaving him to be raised by his mother, who neglected even that task, usually leaving a bowl of old soup out for him each evening. Personal Code Takezō believes strongly in personal honor, and fighting to the end in the tradition of Bushido. He holds nothing but contempt for those who he deems cowardly. Ambitions has stated his own lofty ambition to be becoming "invincible under the sun." He formulated this idea when fighting in the Land of Iron, and seeing the death and destruction caused by rōnin militias running wild in the area when the Samurai and Mifune were away in the war. In his mind, this will allow him to show his father he wasn't someone to be abandoned, and to make it so he would no longer have to flee to keep those he trusted safe. Abilities Before his ignominious defeat at the hands of Kamen, achieved considerable fame as a ronin of the Land of Iron, with his two-sword style and victory in many duels, over such esteemed schools such as the Yoshioka. However, before he developed his own style, he was noted for the wild nature of his fighting, the sheer strength and staying power that emerged from his time in the wild. He was physically powerful enough to fight off swordsmen with a wooden practice sword, as well as defeat a company of men sent out to capture him for perceived moral transgressions by a not quite sane temple priest. Niten Ichi-Ryuu Takezō wields a dangerous two-sword style, the School of Two Skies or Niten Ichi-Ryuu. This involves wielding the longer sword, the katana, in his right hand, with the shortsword in his left hand. Trivia *武蔵 can also be pronounced Musashi. The famous swordsman Miyamoto Musashi at first went by Takezō, and later changed the pronunciation to Musashi. References Category:Tekkō Resident Category:Samurai